Wrestling Is Survivor 2: Back To The Island
by Im Cheeky Me
Summary: Fourteen WWE superstarts are on Survivor, one is back again. Chris Jericho is your host. Chapter 3 up
1. Chapter 1

Note: Yes it's back! some people did ask for it and I enjoyed doing this alot last time so here it is.

* * *

Wrestling Is Survivor 2: Back To The Island

Chapter 1: Introducing The Contestants

The camera swoops down revealing someone's back with their arms outstretched. Chris Jericho turns round before speaking, " welcome to wrestling is survivor two, back to the island. And yes after much deliberation this show has a second series with the winner getting a match of their choice, any time, any place."

Chris walks a few meters and stops at a clearing before speaking, " Now just down there is where the camps are, so lets get right to it and introduce the Champions Tribe. First the biggest man in pro wrestling and one half of the world tag team champions, The Big Show."

The Big Show appears and is looking less than happy. He glares at Jericho before speaking, " Why am I here?"

" Because Vinnie Mac said so."

Big Show wanders off towards camp muttering to himself. Chris sees that his gone and then speaks, " Ok on to our second person, introducing our new U.S Champion, Chris Benoit."

Chris walks on and stands nose to nose with Jericho before he says, " Once I win this, I will once again be the world heavyweight champion."

Benoit then heads down to camp and Chris continues, " And introducing thirdly, he is the cruiser weight champion of the world, Gregory Helms."

Like Benoit, Helms goes right up to Chris and stands nose to nose, " Once the greatest cruiser weight in history wins this, he is going on to face the world heavyweight champion, where he will be a double champion."

Helms then goes in the direction Big Show and Benoit have already headed and Chris continues, " Our next participants, the WWE tag team champions, Joey Mercury and Johnny Nitro."

Mercury and Nitro appear in their coats and sunglasses and approach Chris

" Where the paparazzi?" Nitro asked

" They didn't want to come."

" They didn't want to come, don't they know who we are?" Mercury says

" Yes, but they still didn't want to risk it, now move along I still got loads of people to introduce."

Mercury and Nitro do so and Chris continues, " Now introducing for his second stint on the show, the WWE Champion, John Cena."

Cena comes out and approaches Chris, " the champ is back, and this time, is gonna win."

Cena then walks off and Chris continues, " Now on to the final person, the new Intercontinental champion, Shelton Benjamin."

Shelton appears with his momma close behind, she goes right up to Chris before shouting, " Now Jericho, my baby ain't going in no jungle!"

" It has to be this way." Chris said

" Oh no it don't!" Momma Benjmin shouted

" I don't wanna go in there momma." Shelton whined

" Don't worry baby, momma won't let ya."

" It's that or lose the Intercontinental title."

" I ain't losing my title."

" Good, now get in there mommas boy." Chris said, giving Shelton a hard push in the direction of the camp."

" Now hold on a minute, you can't put my boy in there!"

" Security!"

Kane then appears and stares down Momma, who backs off and eventually disappears."

" Right, now with the champions tribe complete, lets move to the Challenger tribe. Introducing first Booker T."

Booker comes out staring at his hand before speaking, " You know what Chris? Once I win this, I will go on and become a six time duh-c-duh champion."

" It's the world heavyweight title jackass." Chris corrects

" It will always be the duh-c-duh title to Booker, now can you dig that SUCKA!"

Chris just shakes his head as Booker walks off, " Now introducing second, former WWE champion, the rated R superstar Edge."

Edge walk on with an angry look on his face, " This isn't fair, this is just another chance for you to screw me, Im not doing it!"

" You have no choice, either do this or get fired." Chris said, Edge then turned round and entered the jungle.

" Next up, we have Mr Monday Night Rob Van Dam."

Rob comes on and does his thumb thing before heading into the camp.

" Next we have a former cruiser weight champion, Kid Kash."

Kash comes in and stands right near Chris before speaking, " Once I win this, then it's off to the main event at wrestlemaina for me, which means Ka ching"

Kash then enters the jungle and Chris continues, " Next up." Chris is then interrupted

" Mr Kennedy!." Kennedy then appears and stands right next to Chris, he leans in and says, " Kennedy."

Mr. Kennedy then walks into the jungle and Chris continues, " Introducing next, Brian Kendrick."

Kendrick sprints in and pass Chris, he runs up to a tree and climbs it to the first branch and does a back flip off it before going into the jungle.

" Strange kid." Chris mutters before speaking again, " And lastly, version one himself, Matt Hardy."

Matt comes in doing his V1 salute and approaches Chris, " Matt Hardy is going in to get himself a world heavyweight title shot, and will show Vince and all the big wigs up there that Matt Hardy V1 is a worthy superstar."

Once Matt is out of site Chris turns to the camera, " Well that is all the contestants introduced, so make sure you join us next time on WRESTLING IS SURVIVOR!"

* * *

Champions Tribe 

Big Show, Chris Benoit, Gregory Helms, Joey Mercury, Johnny Nitro, John Cena and Shelton Benjamin

Challenger Tribe

Booker T, Edge, RVD, Kid Kash, Mr Kennedy, Brian Kendrick and Matt Hardy


	2. Who Will Be Leader?

Wrestling Is Survivor

Champions Tribe

Big Show

Chris Benoit

Gregory Helms

Joey Mercury

John Cena

Johnny Nitro

Shelton Benjamin

Challenger Tribe

Booker T

Brian Kendrick

Edge

Kid Kash

Matt Hardy

Mr. Kennedy

Rob Van Dam

Chapter 2: Who Will Be Leader?

The camera swoops down to the island, revealing Y2J Chris Jericho with his back to the camera and arms outstretched.

"Welcome to Wrestling is Survivor" Jericho shouts then turns to face the camera

" Now last time if you remember we introduced our contestants, we have our champions tribe made out of various WWE title holders and our challenger tribe, so lets see how they spent their first day."

( Champions Tribe )

" Im hungry." Big show said for what must have been the hundredth time since they had arrived

" We know, so will you just shut up!" Gregory snapped

" So hungry"

" Seriously, you better shut up." Benoit threaten

Big Show then passes out .

" Maybe we'll get some piece now." Gregory said

" I doubt it." Benoit said, as Nitro and Mercury came back with the camps meal.

" Look at this whopper here." Nitro said as and Mercury plopped it down on the table. " Caught it ourselves."

" Isn't this the dead fish we saw on the way here?" Gregory asked

" Well, in a way." Mercury said

" You mean in a way that it's exactly the same." Benoit said

" Fine it's the same one, but we still got it." Nitro said as he shared a high five with Mercury

By now the smell of the fish cooking had re-awoke the Big Show.

" Food." Big Show said, sitting up very quickly, and made a grab for the fish, only for Benoit, Helms, Nitro and Mercury to stop him.

" This is for all of us." Benoit said

" Speaking of all of us, where is John and Shelton?"

( Some Way Away )

" I don't wanna!" Shelton screamed as John continued to carry him on his shoulder

" Stop being such a little bitch Shelton!" John shouted, " Your not escaping this easily."

" But I wanna go."

" Look mommas boy! Im not gonna keep chasing you round this island to stop you escaping all the time, cause next time you will have Kane to deal with."

At this point Shelton calmed down.

( Back At Camp )

" Who cares" Gregory said

" Well we should, because if we turn up at the challenger area with out them we will be disqualified." Benoit pointed out.

" Hungry. Want fish." Big Show said

" Just wait!" Both Benoit and Helms shouted

" But."

"Shut up!"

John Cena then appears with a sleeping Shelton Benjamin on his back. John puts Shelton on the floor then joins the rest.

" Where the hell have you been?" Gregory asked in a rather unfriendly manner.

" I had to stop that little mommas boy from escaping." John answered

All six then turn to look at Shelton, who is still sleeping and is now sucking his thumb

" Well ain't that sweet." Nitro said sarcasticly

" You better carry him Show, we gotta go to the challenger area." Benoit said

( Challenger Tribe )

" Let go of me!" Matt screamed, who was currently being restrained by Kendrick, Rob,Booker and Mr. Kennedy

" What's the matter Matt? Still bitter about losing Lita." Edge mocked

" Let me go! Im gonna kill him!" Matt screamed

" Let him go, I wanna see this." Kash said, who was the only one not restraining Matt.

" You see, there is someone with some sense, unlike the rest of you idiots!" Matt shouted, before Edge speared him.

" There, now maybe things will quieten down." Edge said with a smirk that reviled that he was pleased with what he did.

" Aw man, and I was hoping for a real fight." Kash whined

" That wasn't cool man," Rob said

" Does it look like I care, im only on this stinking island so I can prove to you all that im not a transdinal champion"."

" You have issues Edge." Rob said

" Damn right I have issues, I have issues with Cena that has yet too be finshed.!"

Rob just gave up and rolled his eyes before going and sitting down with Brian.

" It's about time for our challenge now isn't it." Kash said

" He's right Sucka!" Booker said " Let's go."

So the team began the long walk to the challenge area in silence, only interrupted by the occasional shouts from Mr. Kennedy.

( Challenge Area )

" Welcome teams." Chris said, " we'll get right to the point with this, your first challenge is to vote your selfs a leader. First team back wins."

" I should be Leader Sucka!" Booker shouted and snatched the paper from Edge, who was about to write his own name

" Who made you the damn leader?" Kash shouted and snatched the paper away from Booker.

" Hey if anyone should be leader, it should be Mr. Monday Night." Rob said, taking away the paper from Kash."

" Mr. Kennedy is the best here, Im leader."

" You must be joking." Matt said, taking the paper from the grasp of Mr. Kennedy.

" I could be leader." Brian suggested

" Shut up Brian!" All six shouted, then a mass brawl started and somehow Edge managed to get the paper unnoticed and gave it Chris

Meanwhile

" Alright, Seeing as this is the only fair way, and that im the only one who has been here before, I should be leader." John said

" Im gonna be leader." Gregory said

" No your not, because I am." Benoit said

" Ok a three way voting system it is." John said, " All votes for Helms raise your hands."

Just Gregory raised his hand.

" Well it's not you." Cena said, " All votes for Benoit raise your hands."

Benoit and Show raised their hands.

" Well it's me then." John said and wrote his name on the paper and gave it to Chris.

" The votes are in!" Chris shouted, which quickly prompted the challenger tribe mass brawl to stop.

" What you say sucka?" Booker said

" The votes are in. Now the leaders are as followed, the champions tribe will be lead by John Cena and the Challenger tribe will be lead by Edge."

Suddenly six pair of angry eyes focus on Edge.

" Now seeing as the Champions tribe got theirs in first I'll see the challenger tribe at tribal council, and one more thing you cannot vote off your leader."

( Tribal Council )

" Now if you saw the last series you will know how it's done, if not then you go up that ramp and write down who you want to vote off and place it in the jar provided, and remember challenger tribe, Edge cannot be voted off."

( After Voting)

" Voting is now finshed, so lets see who the first person voted off the island is. The votes are as followed. 1st vote Mr. Kennedy 2nd vote Brian 3rd vote Matt, this prompted Matt to glare at Edge, 4th vote Mr. Kennedy 5th voteBooker and 6th and final vote Mr Kennedy."

" What!" Mr Kennedy shouted

" Now Mr. Kennedy as you know fire represents life on the island, please extinguish your torch and leave."

Mr Kennedy does so.

" So thefourteen that started are now only thirteen, can the challenger tribe win the next challenge to make things equal? What will happen tomorrow? Find out next time on WRESTLING IS SURVIVOR!"


	3. Thirteen Down To Twelve

Wrestling Is Survivor 2: Back To The Island

Champions Tribe

Big Show

Chris Benoit

Gregory Helms

Joey Mercury

John Cena – Leader

Johnny Nitro

Shelton Benjamin

Challenger Tribe

Booker T

Brian Kendrick

Edge - Leader

Kid Kash

Matt Hardy

Rob Van Dam

Chapter 3: Thirteen Down To Twelve

The camera swoops down to the island, revealing Y2J Chris Jericho with his back to the camera and arms outstretched.

"Welcome to Wrestling is Survivor" Jericho shouts then turns to face the camera

" Now for those who don't remember what happened last let me give you a quick reminder. In the challenge the two tribes had to choose a leader, which was harder than it seemed. But the champions voting system meant the John Cena became leader. Meanwhile a mass brawl with this challenger tribe ended in Edge becoming leader, but all that brawling cost them as they lost the challenge and they voted Mr. Kennedy off the arena.

Now can the challenger tribe put this behind them and even the score? Well lets see and find out."

(Champions Tribe)

" Im Hungry." Big Show moaned

" Shut up Show! Everyone accept Benoit, who was getting the camps meal said

" Were all sick of hearing it every ten seconds." Gregory added.

" But, I haven't eaten in ages." Big Show moaned

" You ate a half hour ago, and that was what was left of our fish." Nitro said

" So hungry."

Helms then gives Show the shining wizard

" Man I never thought I'd be glad to be on the same team as you." Shelton said

" Shut it mommas boy!"

" Don't call me no mommas boy."

" Guys! Calm the hell down!" John Cena shouted, " for at least my own sanity."

Benoit then returns with several fish

" Bout time Benoit." Shelton said, Chris then threw a fish back towards the ocean.

" That was yours by the way." Chris said, causing Shelton to run to the ocean, but stopped just as he got to the water, and after a few seconds returned

" Don't tell me your scared of the water?" Mercury said

" Damn, what a mommas boy." Nitro added, then shared a high five with Mercury.

" No, I just don't feel like swimming.

Big Show then awoke

" Food!"

" Yes the food is here." Cena said, throwing Show his fish.

(Later)

" That fish weren't so bad." Benoit said

" How did you like yours Shelton?" Mercury asked, "that's right you didn't have one."

Mercury and Nitro then do a high five

" Come on! It's tie for the challenge." Cena shouted, and the rest of the tribe got up and followed.

( Challenger Tribe)

" Now hear this, I ain't losing again Sucka!" Booker said

" I don't want to lose either." Matt said

" Who Does." Kash added

" Losing is not cool." RVD added

" Who are you? Carlito?" Matt said

" Im RVD." Rob replied, doing his thumb thing as he said RVD.

" Anyway, Like the Bookman said, I ain't losing again Sucka!"

" Yeah" Brian said

" Shut up Brian!" Everyone apart from Edge shouted

The tribe then walk from their little meeting and arrive back at camp, where Edge is building himself a special chair.

" Now listen Sucka! We ain't losing anymore challenges, so you better not make us lose." Booker said to Edge

" Does it look like I care." Edge said

" You better care Sucka!"

" Why should I? Im guaranteed to be here until the merger, so why should I have to put ant effort into this."

" You bastard!" Matt shouted, " once the merger happens and your no longer leader, you will be first off, I'll make sure of it."

" If your still here of course."

" I will be, Matt Hardy does not die."

" Shut it Sucka! Booker T can't take much more of your arguing."

" Fine." Edge replied, " by the way, if you do care for the challenge we should of left fifthteen minutes ago."

Five pair of angry eyes focus on Edge

" Can't touch me, im the leader."

" You've been facing Cena to many times." Kash said, then left Edge on his own to catch the group up.

" Damn Cena". Edge muttered, then went to catch the group up

(Challenge Area)

Challenger Tribe, your late, where the hell you been? Jericho asked.

" It was Edge's fault Sucka!"

" Yeah, he didn't tell us until it was too late." Brian said

" Well it still don't excuse it, challenger tribe I have no choise but to disqualify you, meet me at tribal council tonight."

(Tribal Council)

" Now it's you bad timing which had gotten you here, so I'd be careful next time. Now you know how it works, so go and vote, Booker, start us off.

(After Voting)

" Voting is now finshed, so lets see who the second person voted off the island is. 1st vote Brian 2nd Kash 3rd Vote Kash 4th vote Matt, Matt then shot Edge a death glare 5th vote Brian and 6th and final vote Kash. Kid Kash, your outta here."

" This is crap!" Kash shouted

" Now Kash you know fire represents your life on the island, so extinguish you flame and leave."

Kash does so.

" So with that we are now down to twelve, will the challenger tribe manage to stop their losing streak? Will they even turn up? Find out next time on WRESTLING IS SURVIVOR!"


End file.
